Oh the Joy's of Humor
by lookintoemeraldeyes
Summary: Formerly: The New Girl at School HarryOC im trying my very best not to make it fluffy, but more humorousplz tell me if it works. baisically, new girl comes to school from good ol Cali and stuff happens disclaimer: seriously? if i owned this i'd be rich.
1. The New Girl

Oh. My. God. Lord above help me, where am I going? I am going to Hogwarts. No way. Was the book true? Was J.K Rowling telling the truth about magic and Voldemort and Harry Potter? I cant believe this. It has to be a fluke. But no, its real. I actually got the letter. It actually came with an owl. And I know I have magic. I remember the day I realized it too.

_(flashback)_

Home alone. Again. I can't wait till I'm eighteen and can move out. I mean, I love my mom and all, but living in an apartment with friend is soo much more interesting. sigh. Two months and one year left. Ah well, let see what I have to eat. Not much. I'll make a bowl of cereal. Not very sustaining, but then again, honey nut cheerios never let me down. I sit down and turn on the TV to watch the last of the news. Boring, I know, but tis the only thing on other than "Judge Judy," and I'm just waiting for the Simpsons to come on. That's my favorite show. Even though a lot are reruns nowadays, I have been a loyal fan ever since I was four years old. Anyway, watching the news, this one story comes up.

"Last night, President Bush passed a new law stating that, in times of need such as now, presidential elections will postponed and the president would have complete power over the nation until the danger has passed." The news spokesperson said.

Shit. Well, there goes America. Wonder where I could move to? Hmm, Thailand sounds tropical, I have family in Germany though, so it might be easier to get a new passport if I moved there first. Damn Bush. Leave it to him and us damn Americans to ruin our beautiful civilization.

In my anger I throw the receiver across the room. I hate Bush with a vengeance. I once tried to get a club at school that would try to find ways to assinate him in the white house, but none of the teachers would support it, and all of my friends were scared that they would get arrested. So much for that.

Anyway, the news is finally over, now I just have to change the channel to watch the Simpson, then my mood will hopefully get better. Only one problem: the receiver is now all the way across the room. Now, I am fit, I am on the school swim and rock climbing team, but after school I just get lazy. It would be too much work to put my cereal on the coffee table, throw the blanket off, get up, and walk across the room, come back, throw the blanket on me again, pick up my dinner and then change the channel. Just too much work.

So instead of getting up, I reach my hand as far as it will go. To no effect. My arm covers about two feet of the necessary ten foot distance. So instead of taking this logically, I focus all of my energy upon the receiver coming to me. I picture it coming to my hand, picture the feel of the receiver on my hand and everything. And then, for some strange reason the receiver actually floated up and came to rest in my hand.

(_end flashback)_

So here I am. It's still hard to believe. My leg and arm is already purple and blue from all the pinching I've been doing. I just cant believe it. I mean, would you?

Right now I am actually at Hogwarts. Mom transferred some money so I could have a private room, and then flew from California into London to get my stuff at Diagon Alley, spent the night in a hotel, then took the Hogwarts Express to you know were.

One surprising thing is that they actually accepted me. I mean, considering how old I am, I know close to nothing about magic. But apparently I'm the only one who can actually do magic without using a wand, so Dumbledore wants to research me or something.

What surprised me the most though, is that I'm in the same year as Harry Potter. I knew that we were the same age and everything, but I don't think I ever actually realized it until I sat down at the first spot that was open at the Gryffindor table (yes, I was sorted into Gryffindor…..the hat didn't even speak to me, I was sooo nervous, but then apparently it was just thinking to itself cuz it all of a sudden screamed in my ear like theres no tomorrow that I was in Gryffindor…. I mean really, it could've just spoke normally and everyone would've heard it because it was so damn quiet in there.).

So I sat down at the first spot that I saw, looked up and saw these really, really green eyes. I don't think it is physically possible to have eyes that shade of emerald green. They were so beautiful. I would've stared at them for ages, but then my brain registered a mouth moving under the eyes, and I realized that he'd spoken to me. I looked down, I was really quite embarrassed, thank god I don't blush easily through my tan.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That's okay, Hi, I'm Harry." Ohmygod. I know I totally already knew that, but the fact that he just said it seems like its now totally really. I shook his hand across the table,

"I'm Constance"

"Constance… now there's an interesting name, where is it from, or really, what does it mean?"

"It's German, and I think I was named after Constantine." And just because of the blank face I got after that, I added, "You know, the first Christian Roman Emperor." I am quite proud of my name, I think it's cool that I was named after this great ruler dude.

"That's cool. I have no idea what my name means."

I was at that moment that Dumbledore decided to stand up.

"I realize that events in the past have greatly saddened our atmosphere and have a need to be addressed. However, this is feast that has a need to be enjoyed, so let us try and forget our past for awhile and DIG IN."

It was with these words that food appeared on the table, but also that Harrys face fell. I could tell he was being conflicted inside, and his eyes were worried and full of pain. It hurt me to see him like this. I felt that I too was depressed with past events and could feel his pain, even though, I have never been close to his type of horror. The point is that I couldn't watch him stare at his empty plate like that.

"Hey, don't be sad. I mean, really, please, you look like you ate a sock, and I think that if I picture everything here as socks I'll lose my appetite too. And eat for the sake of mankind Harry, you look like my father did when he died, you can't be in that good of a position now can you?"

Thank god he grinned! It was small, but it was something. From experience I'm horrible at cheering people up. I feel better now, and I give him an encouraging smile while I dole out some salad, potatoes and my all time favorite, sushi.

"Is that good?" he asked me, pointing to the sushi.

"Yes! Don't tell me you've never tried it!" He hadn't though, which kind of made sense, since in London they don't get a lot of fish.

"Here, try some!" And I handed him the dish of sushi.

He tried some, and by the look on his face, he really liked them.

"What is this?"

"It's sushi Harry, honestly, native to Japan, it's quite popular in the United States particularly on the coast in places California. I'm guessing it's here tonight, because that's where Constance is from, and the house elves thought it might be nice to serve food she's used to. You are just too stupid sometimes" That was Hermione. I couldn't believe it. I looked toward her for the first time (next to Harry), and was actually disgusted with what I saw. Normally, I probably would've been all "hey!" but just because she'd talked to Harry in that demeaning manner, I totally glared at her. Here I was trying to cheer Harry up, and she just goes and almost insults him!

Apparently, I wasn't the only one glaring at her. As I looked around, an unmistakable Ron and other Gryffindors were also giving her looks of disgust. Hermione herself was glaring at Harry like he was a slug, and Harry had his eyes closed and was looking into his lap.

"Whoa! No that was uncalled for! What the fuck is that all about?" I had to know.

Hermione turned her gaze to glare at me with, shockingly, more hatred than at Harry.

"Nothing you would care about, you arrogant little Yankee Bitch!"

Okay, now that was seriously uncalled for. I might be a Yankee because I did live in the states and a bitch because I am a girl, but what did I ever do to her? When I said this however, I was interrupted by Harry.

"Just leave it alright. I'll explain to you later." He said to me.

"You bloody as hell won't!"

"Just leave it be!" Ah, the first words Ron says in my presence, finally. He was glaring full on at Hermione, and when she looked around at him, she sighed angrily and glared at her empty plate.

The rest of the meal was quite normal. We didn't talk much, but when we did it was on where I was from. I could tell that Harry was fully interested in my past, and California and just about everything about me.

Dumbledore finally stood up, and the room went silent. He began to talk too, but I fully got distracted. Harry, when he turned to face the teachers table had pushed his leg against mine. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or what, but I definitely didn't move it! My whole body got this happy, warm, feeling, and when I looked at him, he had a small, mischievous smile on his face. The nerve of him! I have to admit it felt really nice though.

Dumbledore finished quite abruptly too. Somehow, I knew I hadn't missed much, because Ron grumbled something about Dumbledore trying to get away with not saying anything. I got up, and then started moving with the great throng of Gryffindors towards our dormitory.

I actually had no idea were I was supposed to go, but I decided that I could just go with the flow. I was wrong though. It seemed that the other Gryffindors had other plans and just sort of scattered everywhere. Lost in thought about nothing, I just sort of kept walking straight until I realized that I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

To say it short, I was lost.

Shit.


	2. Lost and Lovestruck

_To say it short, I was lost. _

_Shit._

Great. Just Great. Just my luck to get lost in a huge place like Hogwarts.

"There you are. I looked one way, and then you were gone. Are you lost?"

I think I jumped about mile in my shoes. As it was, I let out a weird sound like a squeek and snapped my head around so fast.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that Harry! And yeah, I'm lost. How do I get to the private dorms?"

Harry chuckled. Chuckled! At me! I mean, come on, give me a break! I was desperate here, and then he just laughs at me. He looks really cute when he smiles. The green in his eyes twinkles. Gosh. I'm such a slut. But him smiling, makes me smile too…even if the reason is unjustified.

"Yeah, sure, I'll show you." And he turned me around, and we started walking down the hallway.

"So, basics is that the Gryffindor common room is at the top of the stairs, and then the private dorms are down the hallway a bit more. Do you know what your painting and password is?"

"Um yeah, I think it's the picture of this savannah, and the password is my name."

"So how did you get so lost?"

"Well, I don't really know. I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going. How did you find me?" At this he blushed. He actually blushed! Oh my, how am I going to get to the top floor with my legs in this state?

"Well, I realized you had gone, so I just used a locating spell because I though you might get lost seeing as its your first day here."

"Oh, well, thanks so much, I started getting worried when I didn't see anyone around me."

There was an awkward silence, and then I asked the question that had been bugging me.

"Hey, what's going on with Hermione and you? She looked like she hated yours and my guts." He stopped, turned around, and looked around to see if anyone was around, then turned to look at me. He was a bit taller than me, so I got a really nice view of his lips. Look up Constance! Look up! His eyes weren't much better though, and I soon found that I couldn't look at any part of his body. I settled on his eyes though. At least if he asked, I could say it was a normal thing to look at when someone is talking to you.

We stood there, looking at each other for a while. I could feel embarrassment creaping up in my face, but then he looked down, and I could see that his cheeks weren't much better. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, see, Hermione and me were dating last year. But after a while, well, I just couldn't love her. She, Ron and I were meant to be friends and nothing more, and plus, she was always so annoying, and always arguing with Ron. I couldn't have a girlfriend who argued constantly with my best friend, so I broke up with her this summer, but she never really got it. Finally, on the train here, she cracked and got really angry with me. I guess at the table today, she was getting jealous of you…but not like that, just because we can talk and stuff…and…and…………….has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really addicting?" Oh my. I would've never guessed. And that last comment, well, I –I , oh no, I think I'm speechless. Come on! Think of something!

I smiled a bit and looked down sheepishly, "oh, well, no, but thanks. And, well, sorry about Hermione and stuff, she should get over it. I think she should really just move on about stuff like that." Harry Potter likes my eyes. Does that mean that he likes me? Oh dear.

I looked back up, and could see a smile along his face. I looked down again, how can he torture me like that? Does he know what his smile can do to a vulnerable person like me?

I think we stood like this for a while, before he took my hand and we turned and continued walking down the hallway.

"So what's California like? Do you surf?"

"Yeah, a little, it's really fun. But so much warmer there, it's not even funny. I think the only thing I brought with me that will keep me warm are jeans and a sweatshirt. I'll probably freeze to death. How cold does it get here?"

Harry laughed, it was beautiful. I can't help it, I smiled and looked up at him,

"Yeah, it does get pretty cold up here, but you should be able to get warm clothes at Hogsmead, they have just about everything. Are going to go next weekend?"

"Heck yes! A wizarding town? Do you know how much that city and this castle are calling to me to explore them? I can't wait!"

At this he laughed.

"Trust me, we'll have plenty of time to explore!" At this, I got really excited, and not just because I would get time to explore this great place, but because he had used the 1st person PLURAL, which meant he would be coming with me.

After a bit more time, and tons of steps, and tons of steps, we finally reached the private dorm rooms in the north tower. I found my picture, said my name, and the frame swung open to admit me.

I turned around to face Harry, and found he had been watching me,

"Kay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, thanks again for showing me how to get here. See if I remember how to get back, but thanks so much."

laugh oh dear, "No problem! You sure you'll be able to get down to breakfast in the morning or do you want me to take you down there again?"

"I think I should be fine, you shouldn't have to wait for me, plus, I'm not exactly an amicable morning person." He laughed again, I smiled. Seriously, I could get addicted to him. Wait, I think I already am.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, good night Constance." At this he squeezed my hand and let go.

"'Night Harry," He smiled, and turned around to his portrait, which, surprisingly was across the hallway from mine, and was of a lion with its paw on top of a skull with a snake protruding from it. He said his name, turned to wave good bye, and entered his room, and I entered mine.

My room needs some help. It looks so dreary and boring, I think I might just go crazy if I had live in it for a year. It was like being in solitary confinement. Thank the powers that be that I had brought some posters and new a few spells from reading my books on color changing, so I could make my room more interesting.

I should've been too tired, but after talking with Harry, and holding his strong, hand that made me feel like I had nothing in the world to worry about, I was way too awake to be healthy, so I decided to decorate my room with a tropical/Buddhist temple theme.

I have visited Thailand and Nepal, and have love for that kind of thing, and am proud of my travels. I pictured a Buddhist temple, complete with a sandy Zen garden, and pointed my new, 14 inch wand at the walls, and they instantly turned to be a very good picture of the grand palace in Bangkok. Then, I pointed my wand at a vacant corner, and a small, but useful Zen garden appeared, with sand and rock and everything. Then, I placed my bamboo, tatami mats on the floor, and placed a small Buddha statue in the sand of my garden. Then, I changed my bed to be a simple futon with a comforter that had a tan, bamboo print. I love the comfort of quiet simplicity. Sorry, I know it sounds hokey, but its so beautiful. I looked around, my sanctuary, and actually thought for a second that I was in Bangkok, and could walk around the corner of the nearest stupa to see the emerald Buddha. But, alas, I was finally tired. I put on my night gown (a nice pink, silk dress that just barely covered my butt, very sexy), and got into my nice, simple bed.


	3. Daylight Savings

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction, hence, the lack of authors notes, because I didn't know how to do them. Anyway, enjoy my story, and thanks for the reviews!_

_­_I woke up the next day all fresh and beautiful, got ready and walked gracefully into the Great Hall to have a large, warm and needed breakfast.

Ha! I wish. The real story:

I woke up to a screaming alarm clock. Banging it quiet, I fell out of bed, and only then did I realize that I had fifteen minutes to get to breakfast and then to my first class of the day. Great way to start a school year Constance, perfect.

Anyway, I ran to the bathroom, dragged a brush through my hair and my teeth, then pulled on a pair of jeans, a black tank (save the warm stuff for winter), and a long, black cloak. I grabbed my bag, and quickly glanced at myself as I ran down to my toast of a breakfast.

I didn't look all too bad, considering the fact that I had gotten ready in five minutes, hadn't had any coffee, and was starting my "time of the month" so was capable of serious mood swings.

I have straight, brownish blondish hair, and bluish greenish eyes, with a slim body, but not an anorexic one (not that skinny).

With eight minutes left, I almost got lost on my way to the great hall, when, turning a corner at full speed, I ran headlong into a body and we tumbled to the ground.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry." I pulled the guy up, and saw emerald green eyes. Great, just the person I wanted to see in this state. "Harry! Sorry about that, it's just, I'm lost, late and well, I haven't had coffee yet, so I'm still asleep."

"I don't think you need coffee, seeing as how you're so frantic right now! Relax! You have an hour left till you need to be at classes, and breakfast is still up. Here, I'll show you the way again."

"I still have an hour? Are you sure? Positive?" Oh no. You know what this means? I got up, and rushed an hour earlier, all because of stupid daylight savings time. I do this every year! Now I just feel like an idiot. Oh well, at least I can have coffee and proper food now.

We walked down to the Great Hall, and sat next to each other across from Ron and Hermione.

Hermione glared at me as I sat down. No, really glared at me, like I was the devil or something. Last I checked, I don't think that I had horns growing out of my head, and a forked tail. Just to make sure, I look behind me, and thankfully, there is no tail there.

Mistaking my glance behind me for something else, Hermione says,

"Don't worry, I'm glaring at you."

"Hermione, what did I ever do to you? Have I offended you in anyway? Because I swear, I'm really sorry about whatever I've done." I don't need enemies here, please, Hermione!

"Oh you don't need to know, just the fact that you're here makes you unwanted in my presence."

"Well, you know what Hermione? I can't help the fact that I'm here, you'll have to talk to my parents about that, but as of right now, you'll just have to deal with me until you can overcome your stupidity to find that I haven't done anything to you, and that as of right now, you don't need any more enemies seeing as how you've got a lot of other things to worry about."

I sat down and turned to receive my schedule. Hermione, having already gotten hers, got up and stomped out of the hall.

"I shouldn't have done that. Now I know she'll never come to think of me as a friend."

"Trust me, she'll get over you, she just needs some time to think about everything, because you were right, I mean, she does have a lot to worry about. She's helping Harry with this You-Know-Who problem, and she's taken about 10 classes this year. She's mental, and beautiful, but mental all the same."

Gee, I think Ron, what's the term? Oh yeah, "fancies" Hermione. Hem, Hem, this could be interesting.

"Ron, maybe you should go and comfort her or something, you could help her realize I'm not that bad, and help her with her work."

"Maybe I will, maybe I will…." And he walked off after her, just like that.

"Well, that was interesting. Has Ron always liked Hermione?"

"Yeah, well he started liking her in like third year, but he didn't want to think about it, and then in I think the summer fifth year, he finally accepted his, what is it, um, attraction to her, or whatever, I don't like to bother with their love life."

"That's smart. Hey, what classes are you taking?" I looked over his shoulder to see that we had almost the same classes. The only difference was that he was taking some really advance defense against the dark arts classes. I mean _really_ advanced. He must be like, the best at that stuff, well, then again, seeing as how he has to defeat Voldemort still, he's got to be good.

"We'll since I really want to be an auror, I have to take just about every given class, and I guess that you are taking all of the core classes too, because Dumbledore wants you to be able to know all the magic you can in one year here."

"Yeah, what a pity. Hey, you're gonna have to help me with my homework and stuff. I know just about nothing. I read through my text books, and I still don't know what a Wiggenweld potion is!"

At this he smiled again and said, "A Wiggenweld potion is used to raise ones stamina. At least it is according to the summer homework I had to do. And don't worry, I'll help you, you can ask me anything and hopefully I'll have an answer!"

I smiled. Good, I'll have someone to help me at least. Well, maybe this isn't good. I probably won't be able to concentrate. Oh Well, its not like I could say no to a bit of extra help.

I was about to continue our conversation when this huge noise, like this giant gust of wind came to ears. I looked up to see a giant cloud of moving things enter through the ceiling. After I registered the things as owls bringing mail, I realized that Harry had a letter.

"How do the owls know how to do that? I heard from the discovery channel that they if they fly in a group like that they would bump into each other."

"I don't know, it might be something to do with the magic here. But, what the discovery channel?"

"It's a show on TV."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard Dudley mention……shit" He had just opened his letter, which apparently was a newspaper (the Daily Prophet!), and was staring in disbelief at the front page.

"What is it? Has Voldemort gone on a killing spree or something?"

It was meant to be funny, but Harry was staring at me with an expression of great surprise. I mean, his eyes couldn't get much bigger than that.

"How do you know about…about…Voldemort?" Oops, I wasn't supposed to let him know about the books.

"Well, see, just about everyone knows about it, muggles I mean. Most just don't believe it. I know its true, because, well, I'm here."

"Muggles know about Wizards?""

"Well, theres this woman named J.K Rowling, and she wrote these books about you and everything you've done, and they got really popular. They're written in like 23 different languages, so just about every muggle on the street has at least heard your name. And then there are movies about you too."

"About me?"

"Yeah, I could show you if you want. I brought them with me. Maybe after classes today or something. But what about that article?" I wanted to change the subject. He looked to shocked to be healthy. Thankfully, he shook his head and turned back to the article.

"It doesn't say anything that's important."

"Oh don't give me that shit. There's something important there. You just don't want to tell me."

He smiled, then turned to look at me again, but this time there was this funny expression on his face, like he was realizing something for the first time that was so obvious.

"Do you want to go out with me to Hogsmead? There's a trip this weekend, and we could get something to drink and Ill show you around." Did he just ask me on a date?

"Okay, what's in the newspaper?" I mean, I would LOVE to go on a date with him, but that was such a change of feeling, there had to be something important in there.

"Go on a date with me and I'll show you."

"Why would I say no?"

"Because you might not like me."

"I like you. Would I be sitting with you if I didn't"

"No, but do you love me?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes! Would I be asking you if I didn't?"

"Yes, there could have been something in that article that provoked you. How was I supposed to know!"

"Do you love me or not?"

"I love you"

Pause. There, I said it. I had closed my eyes though when I did. I guess I was kind of afraid of his reaction. I needn't be.

The next thing I knew, there were arms around me, and lips on mine. My mind went blank, my body went warm and my arms went around his. I guess I do love him. Why he loves me is a mystery, but this is heaven. His lips are so warm, and his back is so strong, and his hair smells like citrus.

Our minds vaguely registered cheering around us, so we broke apart. I was instantly cold from the lack of contact. I wanted him next to me, so I scooted a little closer. We glanced at each other and both smiled while turning pink at the same time.

I looked around and found that all the Gryffindors around us were clapping. We all laughed.

"Should we go to class?" Harry asked in my ear.

"Sure, what class do we have next?"

"Um, Charms."

We both got up at left the Great Hall towards Charms, with Harry holding my hand might I add. Well, not a bad start to school, eh?

I think we might even be floating.


	4. Stupid Prophecies 1

_Okay, so um…disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I think everyone knows that. I just don't want to get sued so young in life. _

_Thanks for my reviews you guys! The more reviews I get, the more self confident I am in my writing, the faster I write. This is a democracy people! You get to choose if I write or not! So, please, think of the poor ponies in Canada and review my writing! Love y'all! Now, on with the writing! _

_PS- this is a long chapter, and it doesn't even finish! I was just too tired to continue writing at the time, so enjoy this guys!_

Chapter 4: Stupid Prophecies 1

So, my first day of school was interesting.

Understatement of the millennia! My day was the best day of my life. Not only was I with Harry, who, so far, has always made me giddy, but the classes were really interesting too! I mean, who knew that I could make people fall in love with me (not that I need it) with a potion or that unicorns actually exist? But, then I also found out why Harry asked me to be his girlfriend so quickly. It's not necessarily a bad thing though, just well, interesting just about sums it up.

Log of events, here's what happened:

Harry and I arrived in Charms a little early, but still didn't let go of my hand as we headed to the back of the classroom.

"So, Harry, what was in the newspaper? You'd looked like you'd just found that you would have a premature death."

He smiled, "It was just an article saying that Voldemort has found out about the second prophecy, but it's actually really good now, because your here. Your timing at coming here couldn't have been more perfect."

"What's the second prophecy? I know about the one that says that you have to defeat Voldemort, but that's about it. The book telling the muggles about your 6th year hasn't come out yet, so I only know about the stuff up until the summer that, well, Sirius passed on." I immediately felt bad about mentioning Sirius. His face fell and his eyes became clouded over with a feeling I instantly recognized as grief and sorrow. I reached out my hand and hugged him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mention him."

"No, it's okay. I need to get over him. But every time someone mentions him, it's hard to forget Sirius." We were still hugging, and I could tell that he was trying really hard not to cry.

"But that's the problem Harry. You're not supposed to forget him. You need to realize that, yes, he is gone, but at least he can be with your parents now, and I'm sure that, well, from what I know of him, because I can't say I've met him, but I'm pretty sure that he would want you to focus on the now, and enjoy your life."

"Yeah, I know, but it's so much easier said than done."

"Probably, but look around you. Your life isn't that bad. Sirius is gone, and he wanted you to enjoy what you have. You have me, you have your friends, the Weasleys who are just as good as family, and so many people who love you. Remember Sirius as someone who loved you, a great man who died for a noble cause and helped you realize that life isn't that bad. I mean, really, your only seventeen for 365 days, do you really want to look back on your life and see one really depressed teen?" Wow. For someone who has only had a couple close relations die, I sound like a psychology professor. But I hoped he took my words to heart.

"Yeah, I should. I think, since this year started though, I've been a lot better. You should've seen me all of last year and this summer. I just couldn't stop thinking of how I only knew for so short of a time."

"But at least you knew him and everything."

"Yeah." We stood there together in silence, just hugging, until, "Hey, who made you a psychology professor?" He looked at me and smiled. I could tell he was joking, and I was glad he was smiling again.

"I'm not a psychology professor, I'm just a really good friend. At least I hope so." I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry. You are. I don't think I've been happier."

We had to split apart then though, because the class started coming in. We sat down next to each other, and Professor Flitwick came in to take roll. Classes proceeded in the same manner as the one before it. We got a general lecture on NEWT's, plagiarizing, etcetera.

Half of the time I couldn't concentrate anyway. Harry and I sat next to each other the whole time just about. It's like he radiates a sense of happiness and comfort. His messy black hair makes me want my hand in it, just for that extra accessory, and his eyes have the most addicting green in them. I guess mine aren't that different though. He had said that my eyes were an addicting shade of blue-green. Hehe. He likes my eyes. I like my eyes too. His eyes are better though.

It was after school, when everyone was studying, before dinner, Harry and I were walking around the lake. Ron and Hermione hadn't been seen since last period when they had disappeared behind the broom closet in the Great Hall, but no one was really worried. After a few minutes while showing me around the grounds, Harry stopped in a secluded area of the lake. It was surrounded completely by hedges and the trees, but had a beautiful view of the lake and Hogwarts across from it. A nice rock on a sandy shore was a perfect place to sit, so we sat down and looked at the sun setting together.

We sat in silence for a while, Harry's arm around my shoulder, me leaning on him. He is such a romantic. Then, after a couple of minutes I asked him the question that had been bothering me since this morning.

"Hey Harry? What was in the second prophecy?" His arm around me tightened, and he waited before he spoke.

"Well, you can hear it for yourself if you want."

"If it involves moving somewhere, maybe later. I'm kind of comfortable here." I leaned into him a little more, and Harry kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too." I answered. Personally, I couldn't believe my luck at being with Harry as a couple in my first day at school. Something about that second prophecy must've been important, but I didn't want to think about it. Harry always seemed to tense up when I mentioned it.

At six o'clock, dinner started, so Harry and I got up and hiked back up to the castle. We were joking around until we had just entered the castle and Draco appeared in front of us. Apparently he had run, because Crabbe and Goyle came soon afterward at what they called a run. I had to smile at this, because they might look tough sometimes, but they looked really slow right then, which they are. Draco spotted this and started on me first.

"What are you smiling at Mudblood? Tell me and maybe I'll give you one more smile before I blow your head off."

"Hey! Don't you insult her!" That is so sweat. Harry is defending me! I can really stand up for myself though.

"Harry, its okay, let me deal with this." He looked at me doubtfully, but quieted down a bit. So I continued.

"Draco" I said, in my fakest honeysweet voice, "I was simply smiling at the point that your flanks have deteriorated into nothing. Look at them beside you. They can barely breath. Now, from my biology classes, humans can't function without oxygen. So what use would they be to you? You may not want my lectures about Biology, but my point is that you are almost all on your own. No one to talk with, no friends to laugh with, no girlfriend to love, and your family isn't here right now, as far as I know, so what makes you think you can insult people like me? If you blow my head off, which I must say, is a very hollow threat because I doubt someone as small and skinny as you could muster up the power to do as much as blow up a pin needle, but, if you do find a way to blow my head off, think of all of the people who would turn around and do worse to you."

"Yeah, might just get a killing curse coming your way too." That's my Harry! I smiled again.

"Anyway, to my point. Don't try to make threats that you know you will never follow through on, or you might just find a white ferret instead of your ugly, plastered face when you look into the mirror tomorrow morning." I internally laughed at this, while externally smirking and glaring at Draco. I could see the sweat rolling down his now pale grey face.

"You call my lies hollow? Well, I'll say your arguments are hollow, and you'll definitely pay for your remarks. Lord Voldemort doesn't like Mudbloods, let alone Mudbloods with their heads up their arses."

"Lord Voldemort doesn't scare me." I said simply

"I doubt you even know who he is."

"Really now? If you're talking about the Voldemort who killed Harry's Parents, the Voldemort who rose from the dead three years ago, and the Voldemort who has Death Eaters such as your father all around attempting to scare us into submission, I think I do know who you are talking about." I said coolly. He froze.

"How do you know so much about our world?"

"That, my enemy, is a secret I will never tell you. Now scamper before your existence starts to get annoying."

He glared at me, then turned and glided down the hallway downstairs, with Crabbe and Goyle limping after him.

Harry burst into laughter. I couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"The look on his face! You were brilliant!"

"Thanks. I'm hungry though too. You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. That was still brilliant though."

Dinner was a delightful affair, but I think all of this food is getting to me. The house elves really outdo themselves, but I think I'll have to go on some sort of diet.

After dinner, however, Harry pulled me aside, so as not to block the steady flow of students from the Great Hall.

"Umm, did you want to hear the second prophecy?" He looked really uncomfortable, I didn't know if should hear it or not.

"If you want me too. You look really uncomfortable about this, so if you don't want to, it's okay."

"No, I think you need to know, it's just not the best news in the world."

"Okay, let's go then. Where are we headed?"

"Dumbledore's office. He has this pensive thing. It, well, its hard to say, but it…"

"It stores your memories?"

"Yeah. You know about it too?"

"Yep. You should really read those books. Not only are they really good, but it might help you understand and organize things in your head."

"If I have time I will, but that huge essay that Snape gave me might prolong that just a tad." I laughed at this.

"That essay is way too big! You should really complain. I mean, how are you supposed to write ten feet on a single potion by the day after tomorrow!"

"I'll find a way. And that's normal for Snape. In fact, that's not too bad considering I'm in advanced potions."

"Still, it's not fair!"

"Snape's never been fair."

"True."

"Here we are. Now, the password is…um…shoot." We had stopped in front of the famous gargoyle. I stepped up to look at it closer. It was a beautiful statue that was obviously carved by magic. The intricate curves on its teeth and the claws proved that. Somehow though, the statue was beautiful. I had never been interested in art, but this was one beautiful thing that I don't think I could ever forget in my lifetime.

"Do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful piece of work ever, other than the architecture in the middle east."

"I've never been there before."  
"Neither have I, but from the pictures of the Blue Mosque, I know they're beautiful."

Something had caught my eye on the statue. A piece of paper rested in the gargoyles teeth. It was hidden well, but since I was examining the statue, I had been able to see it from my angle. I pulled it out slowly and opened up the small piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked me.

"I have no clue." There were two words on the small piece of paper. "Sugar Quill" I said aloud. As soon as I said it, the beautiful piece of artwork sprang to life and hopped aside, just as the book described.

I couldn't believe it. Not only had I just witnessed a masterpiece come to life, but the piece of paper that had been hidden was the password. Somehow it smelled of evil at work, but I'm no James Bond so I wouldn't know.

"Somehow I don't think that that's a good thing Constance."

"Yeah me too."

"Let's just go up. We'll tell Dumbledore about this. Maybe he can find an explanation." So we climbed up the moving steps to his office.


	5. Stupid Prophecies

_AN: So yeah…I haven't posted in a while…a long while because I had a long summer full of whorish activities, guys, love and other embarrassing things. And through all that I have found the courage to continue this story! This better be good or else ill shoot myself. _

_So on with the story!_

Chapter 5: Stupid Prophecies 2

We entered to find Dumbledore in his most characteristic position: sitting at his desk with his the tips of his finger joined together, elbows resting on the table and an expression of mild curiosity on his face. Harry and I greeted him and sat down in front of the desk. By far the most interesting thing in the room was Fawkes, who immediately flew down from his perch to my shoulder. Awed by the colorful creature, I gently pet his chest feathers while Dumbledore started the conversation.

"Good evening to both of you. Is there any particular reason you are here? I highly doubt you climbed all those stairs to wish an old man goodnight."

"No professor" said Harry, mirroring Dumbledore's polite smile. I couldn't help but be awed by watching the two talk. Here I was with the two most famed people, in both wizarding and muggle world, one of them being my unofficial boyfriend. I mean how could I not be even a little elated by that fact? "We just came, because, well, this morning I was reminded of the second prophecy, and I think I am right in thinking that the person referred to in the prophecy is Constance here, and I was wondering if we could listen to it."

"Quite right. However, I believe that, Constance, if this foretelling does not refer to you I will erase your memory of this night for security reasons that I'm sure you will understand." It took me a while to realize he was talking to me. I was still busy reveling in the fact that for once I wasn't in a dream.

"Oh! Yes sir, I understand" Dumbledore nodded,

"Harry, would you bring the Pensive over here? I'm afraid age is catching up with me." And so Harry got up, walked around to a cupboard behind the desk and received the infamous cauldron of thoughts. Nice ass- I want some! Gimme!

Looking at the Pensive, I was struck by the odd idea of what my Chemistry teacher back home would think of this curious concoction. I mean, it looked neither liquid nor gas. But it definitely couldn't be solid…so what state was it? It was then that I was struck by the way that magic could not be explained logically. It was really annoying. I am one of those people that has to find a way to explain everything in a mathematical or scientific way. One of the reasons I never believed in god, because there was no proof…therefore nothing to explain any sort of presence. But I digress. So it was at that point that I realized I hated the pensive. Well, I didn't hate it, I just didn't like it. It defied my principles, so I pushed it away.

Harry placed the Pensive on the table, and Dumbledore brought out his wand.

"This prophecy was given to me by Professor Trelawny's famous relative. She is a very respected seer. I would visit her once a year and, a year after the first prophecy, I came to visit her and she gave me this."

A figure rose out of the Pensieve that slightly resembled the professor I had just met today, except the seer was much older. Very frail looking, with only a wisp of thin hair and a back curved into a semi-circle, the witch was obviously deceiving death by seconds. The room was silent as she started to speak, and I stared at the floor concentrating on the voice.

_The Dark Lord has chosen his opponent_

_As he has his followers, so the Light will have his own_

_The Dark Lord has forsaken life_

_As he has relinguished love, so the Light will have accepted it_

_Love will prevail above all_

_Loyalty will prove trust_

_As the Dark Lord finds this truth, so the Light will find this Love_

_Faith breeds hope_

_Hope finds escape_

_As the Light looses hope, so the Dark Lord will loose his faith_

_As the Light looses hope, so love will find it's way _

_As the Light looses hope, so love will aid_

_As the Light looses hope, so love will prevail above all_

And the room was silent.

And I was stunned.

I vaguely remember the first thought in my head: _What the fuck_

I broke the silence, just because I wanted to hear something other than the snoring paintings.

"So, uh….you guys think this refers to me?"

"yea" there's my loquacious Harry.

"We believe so. This prophecy is of a different style that Sybll's, it must be read into more. Some lines are to be taken literally, other lines are to be taken philosophically. This prophecy was made 12 years ago, and still we are trying to figure it out. We have the basic meaning of it though. It seems that in the absence of love in the Dark Lord's ways, so love will become a strong point in our ways, we believe that we or sometimes Harry, are being referred to as 'Light.' And so it is said that a love will arrive to Harry, at the time that the Dark Lord finds this prophecy and looses hope and that this love will help Harry in his fight, as 'aid.'"

"So, in the _prophet_ today, there was the article that Voldemort had found the second prophecy, and I was trying to think of someone who has just come, and I figured it was you." Very loquacious Harry.

"uuh…but couldn't it also refer to any of the first years? They just arrived too."

"True, but it seems more likely that you would be Harry's love since you seem to have bonded so well." Okay THAT pushed it a bit far. Now I'm being referred to as 'Harry's love'? I mean, he is hot and gorgeous and so shaggable, but calling it love after one day is bit fast for me.

"um, okay." Now I'm the loquacious one, great. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Study up! The time will come when your skills might be needed in battle, you must be as prepared as possible. If there's nothing else I can help you two with?"

"No, thanks professor. See you tomorrow."

" Goodbye."

And that was it.

We walked back to our rooms in a VERY awkward silence. Harry kept looking at his feet in a way that said that he was nervous. It was so very cute, I just wanted to kiss away all his worry! Okay, that was bit fluffy for me- kind of scary.

"So what's up?"

"Oh, er…nothing, I just hope that didn't scare you off or anything."

"No, no really, It's fine, I'm just still kind of recovering from Dumbledore calling me 'Harry's love'"

"Yeah, that scared me too."

"Haha, a bit too fluffy of a label for me. Ill stick with 'Harry's girlfriend' for now thanks."

"Works for me." He had stopped to look at me, and I realized we had reached our rooms. Damn- that walk was way too short.

"I'll, um, see you in the morning, I guess." Awww, he is too cute.

"yeah" and just for good measure, I leaned up to kiss him goodnight. Well, okay, not for good measure, I really did want kiss those lips- oh and it was soo good. It was good without tongues! Now there's talent!

I turned around to go in and looked back at him just before closing the door. I almost laughed out loud at him! He was stunned! Haha, it's always good when a woman can stun a man! Oh yeah! Score one for Constance! and in the back of my head, _Score ten million for Harry._ Oh shut up.


End file.
